


Bookshelf

by privateerwrites



Series: Musketeer March 2021 [17]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, almost a drabble not quite tho, i dont even know, i guess?, not very sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateerwrites/pseuds/privateerwrites
Summary: Musketeer March Day 17- BooksTreville keeps a bookshelf in his office.
Series: Musketeer March 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188632
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Bookshelf

In the back of Treville's office, there is a bookshelf where all of the spines of the books on it are turned to the inside of the shelf, so that no one can see the titles.  
  
Mostly, this goes unnoticed by cadets, eager to get in to talk to Treville at all. Some of the more observant ones pick up on it, but don't ask. Some of the observant-but-tactless spot it and ask. When questioned, Treville raises an eyebrow and tells the inquirer that they are simply books that he prefers to keep to himself.  
  
Usually, that shuts them up.  
  
In truth, the books are for teaching reading and writing for those talented enough with the sword to become a Musketeer but lacking in certain necessary areas of skill. Treville has spent many, many hours teaching a cadet his letters so that he could read missives and instructions handed to him, Porthos included.  
  
It's an easy shelf to keep. He looks at it, sometimes, to remind himself that he does do more than just send men to their deaths. It helps, on the bad days.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated!
> 
> I'm also on tumblr at privateerstudies!


End file.
